


lit a fire while i waited for more

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: such a rollercoaster [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Clothing, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Making Out, Spy Problems, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: It’s the kind of kiss where no one cares who made the first move—only that it got made.The problem is that it happens in the midst of a practice bout, when they’re both wearing the base layers of their respective tactical gear, none of which is meant for easy removal.





	lit a fire while i waited for more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MedeaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/gifts).



> [MedeaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeaV/pseuds/MedeaV) prompted, "You're a natural."

It’s the kind of kiss where no one cares who made the first move—only that it got made.

The problem is that it happens in the midst of a practice bout, when they’re both wearing the base layers of their respective tactical suits, none of which is meant for easy removal.

For several long, heady minutes, that hardly matters; hands drift across neoprene, leather, and lycra, fumbling with buckles and belts, teasing rather than touching.

Bucky cups her chin with one hand and weaves the other into her hair as he sucks at her lip, eliciting a soft moan. Natasha begins to do the same, tugging strands out of his ponytail, but she keeps reaching to his waist, searching for purchase on some hidden button or zipper.

Failing to made headway, she pulls back. Bucky blinks rapidly, trying to assess Natasha’s intent as she looks him up and down. After a few seconds, she breathes, “Just—just get it all off.”

“Okay,” he says, in a tone that implies she could have asked him to don clown makeup and he’d have shown the same lack of resistance. “Probably faster—we know our own gear better.”

Natasha nods, and Bucky snaps into action, discarding first his black jacket and undershirt, then boots and pants. When he looks up, though, Natasha hasn’t even shifted her weight to the other foot; she’s just watching him. Bucky preens a little at that; there are plenty of aspects of himself to dislike, but his muscle tone isn’t one of them, and neither is his hardening cock.

As he meets Natasha’s gaze, a smile spreads across her features—part delight, part predation.

“I thought,” she explains, “you might want to watch. A bit of a show.”

He shrugs. “Don’t need a show. Just you.”

Natasha beams, offering Bucky the wide, closed-mouth grin he knows means she’s at her most genuine. “Okay,” she murmurs, but she makes a bit of a show of it anyway, shaking her hair out of its bun before unzipping her catsuit from neck to navel. Bending over to remove her boots, she then takes her time peeling off each sleeve in turn before stepping out of the suit entirely.

Just a few feet apart, they stare at each other for several breaths, until Bucky blurts out, “You…you’re a natural redhead?”

It’s Natasha’s turn to blink in confusion, but then she doubles over laughing, elbows skimming the telltale patch of hair where her thighs meet. “I’m a professional spy! Did you think I _dyed_ it this color?”

Bucky closes the distance between them, guiding her back upright as he pulls her into his arms. “You’d be hard to miss with or without it. Just nice to know it’s real.”

It’s the right thing to say, and she clasps her hands behind his neck, bringing him in for another kiss, soft and slow this time as their bare torsos press together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Bleachers' "[Rollercoaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldk2pLyVZ4c)".


End file.
